


Introspection

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Lucy takes a moment to reflect on where life has brought her.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Kudos: 20





	Introspection

Lucy leaned in the bedroom doorway, watching as Emmet focused on buttoning up his shirt, and halfway wondering how long it would take him to notice her standing there, so intent he was upon his task. She smiled to herself; two months ago, she never would have counted herself as _lucky_ to have someone like him in her life. From the moment Vitruvius had taken her in, she _knew_ she was destined for great things, and to have an equally great partner to face life with, someone just as exciting and creative and kickass as herself. She thought she’d found that partner in Bruce- he was handsome, rich, a great Master Builder, and a well-known superhero. Everything she thought she could ever want.

And then life handed her Emmet.

He… wasn’t everything Bruce was. Average height, a little pudgy around the middle, boring brown hair and brown eyes and a smattering of faint freckles that _just_ put him on the ‘cute’ side of plain, no imagination to speak of, very little pain tolerance. Stronger than she’d expected, given that he wasn’t nearly as buff as Bruce, but not altogether unsurprising, considering his job. And even that she’d considered unappealing at first- blue collar? No thanks. Not someone she ever would have spared a second glance, if not for the Piece of Resistance choosing him.

But through their whirlwind adventure, he’d come into his own, and taught her a few things as well. Like how a person’s strengths weren’t always obvious, or _exciting_. Or better yet, how a boyfriend _ought_ to be treating her. Emmet had never shown her anything less than awe and respect, which was more than she could say for her ex, who behaved more as though she was just arm candy to boost his own ego.

Even now, life with Emmet wasn’t anything to write home about, but it was… comfortable. Stable. A constant she never thought she would ever need or want. And he learned fast- he was attentive without being smothering. He provided her with a sense of normalcy and belonging that had been missing in her life for eleven years. Overcome with a rush of affection, she crossed the room to wrap her arms around him, startling him. “Oh!” he gasped, quick to return the hug. “Hi! Wow you’re fast, I’m still getting ready!” He beamed at her. “You look _beautiful_.”

She could feel her face heating up. “You _always_ say that, Emmet.”

“And I always mean it.”

Lucy smiled and leaned close to kiss him. “Hurry up, handsome. We don’t want to miss our reservation.” His cheeks darkened, but he grinned brightly at her, and moved to do just that.

Honestly, what had she ever done to deserve him?


End file.
